The present disclosure relates to an attachment structure and a display apparatus, more specifically, to a technical field of forming an attachment portion by erecting a cut part of a base surface portion and bending it in a predetermined shape, to reduce a production cost and improve a degree of freedom in design regarding an attachment using an attachment screw.
There are various types of electronic apparatuses such as a television receiver, a personal computer, a cellular phone, a mobile terminal apparatus, a disk drive apparatus, and an acoustic apparatus, and those electronic apparatuses include various attachment structures.
In those attachment structures, a predetermined member is attached to other members or other parts by various methods. As an attachment method in the attachment structures as described above, there are, for example, a method that uses an attachment screw and the like, a method that uses welding, a method that uses adhesion, and a method that uses an engagement.
For example, the method that uses an attachment screw in a display apparatus of a television receiver or the like involves forming a screw clamp pedestal by erecting a cut part of a frame or a back chassis and attaching a circuit board to the pedestal using an attachment screw to thus attach it to the frame (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-251260; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).